Obsession
by Katachii
Summary: After everything Yuugi-tachi have been through Yuugi still has one last thing he has to face. Mentioned shounen-ai kinda and angst.


**Title: **Obsession

**Pairing:** Yuugi/Ryou (One-sided)

**Summery:** I doubt it but this once I'll go with what he says because thinking that you care makes me feel better.

**Warning:** This fic will contain mentioned shounen-ai and a whole lot os angst!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuugiou, Takahashi Kazuki does!

**A/N: **Just a one shot I felt like writing.

_______________________________________________________________________

Obsession

What is it about me that you don't like? What is it about me that offends you so much? Is it the way I look? The way I dress? My friends? No that's stupid, they're your friends too. What do you want me to change? Can you honestly say you haven't seen the way I look at you? Do you remember that time when we hang out with the guys at the park and Seto-kun showed up? Jou-kun was so angry and all I could do was laugh. Hold on, is it my personality that you don't like? Would you like me to change that and become more like you? You have a truly complicated life everyone knows that and I am supposedly the utter meaning of the words 'sweet' and 'innocent' does everyone think that I'm naïve and childish just because of my looks and height? Do they really believe I don't understand you or the things that you've been through because of my childish like antics? Do I really blend in so much that you don't see me even though my hair sticks out like a starfish? It's naturally that way I assure you. But I would change it if you wanted me to.

Anyway back to Jou-kun and Seto-kun, I laughed at them, what else could I do? You laughed too, quietly of course but I still noticed. It's just so easy to see how much they like each other, not just by the way they look at each other but by the fact that they both seem so happy when they are together even if they hide it. It's kind of weird actually, the looks they give each other are kind of like the looks I give you, but I'm invisible, I must be because you never seem to see me or are you avoiding me? It really wouldn't surprise me if you were.

"Aibou?" That's the pharaoh, obviously. He wants me to go downstairs, I haven't come down from my room in quite a few days now, you wouldn't know that of course or you might if the pharaoh spoke to the others about it. Which he probably didn't but anyway, I haven't come down from my room in a while which would explain why I haven't been at school, you did notice right? That I hadn't been to school in a week or so, why am I being so stupid, of course you wouldn't have noticed. Wait this better not be giving you the wrong idea, I haven't been missing school because I'm hopelessly in love with you and your failure to see my existence is hurting me. No I'm not that pathetic, though some people do think of me as such. No I'm not a hopeless romantic like Jou-kun believes me to be so don't even bother thinking that. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately but that doesn't mean it's because of you so don't think that either. I've been thinking about how much things have changed and how much I've learnt about myself over these last few years. I learnt that people are stupid, everyone believes me to be the great king of games, even though that was the complete point.

How could I explain that I have a person living with me that's supposed to be the dark side of my soul? And how am I supposed to tell the world that said person is actually a pharaoh from three thousand years ago. No one would believe me if even if I did try to tell them, it was hard enough explaining it to Jou-kun and the others. I would never be able to explain it to the entire world. I'm a coward I admit it, but I would change that for you. Is it me or am I repeating myself too much? Anyway back to the task at hand, I am not the pharaoh, I am not the superior duellist the world things I am but you already know that so why am I saying this, oh yeah to make myself feel better even though it just makes me feel worse, but of course given everything else I've said today you probably already know this but, I would become a champion if you wanted me to. But to be honest I pretty much suck at everything, which could be another reason why you don't me in the way you like him. I really hate it and I hate him just as much, if not a whole lot more.

You are the true image of perfection but you already know that, he tells you that everyday. And you're smart and noble, you were upset about what happened to your family and you were trying to stop their pain by staying away I agree with you no matter what Yami no Malik and the thief say, no matter what the reason killing yourself wouldn't have solved anything. And you shouldn't have had to pay for the thief's need to hurt people. Leaving your family to save them was just so brave I would have probably killed myself like the thief and psycho said. But I can understand you were angry and you wanted to make up for their hurt by getting rid of the thief. I wouldn't have thought about that, I would have killed myself leaving him to take over someone else and hurt more people, because that's just how utterly brainless I am.

"Aibou are you going to come down?" I stayed silent I don't want him to come in and see me like this, just laying here in my bedroom thinking to myself as if I was talking to you. In fact I don't want him to come in at all. Anyway, I'm still doing it now you know, thinking to myself pretending that it's you. I guess I had better stop now or I just might go crazy, more so than I already have done. It wouldn't matter either way no one would notice. This sounds like some kind of book a tragedy, it is in some ways just not as strong. I know that's not the right word maybe 'survive' would have been a better choice. 'Life threatening' would have worked too.

"No, I'm not going to go downstairs, I'm not going to go downstairs and then go out." I can hear him sigh through the door, he doesn't like it when I speak to him like that, but he disserves it. At least I think he does, but you wouldn't agree, you couldn't agree.

It's pretty pathetic actually, the pharaoh had no idea why I'm acting this way even though it is bloody well obvious and he's supposedly the other have of my soul. He's as dense as I am short and that's very.

I guess I had better go out now before I wither away from lack of sun. I stumbled, not surprising since I haven't moved and inch in four days. It's sounds weird, surely I would have died right, well no I didn't I have a stash of soda and potato chips under my bed and I have a bathroom connected to my bedroom. Not that it mattered I didn't need to use it.

Anyway I finally made it to the door, pharaoh isn't there so he must have gone to help with the store. Which means I can sneak out. Even though I said I wouldn't go out, staying in won't help, so I might as well. It's summer so I might buy an ice cream. But no ice cream could be sweeter than you, Ryou. Nothing could be. Ra, how corny was that. I really need to get a life, my obsession over you is just unhealthy and it's upsetting the pharaoh, like I care but still. He says it's upsetting you and the others. I doubt it but this once I'll go with what he says because thinking that you care makes me feel better. I really need to get a life.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note**

Inspired by the song "Whisper" by Evanesence. Basically another take on Yuugi's personality, I like taking characters and giving them other sides and with all the crap the Yuugi-tachi have been through, especially Yuugi himself it's not really that hard to imagine him like this, at least for me it's not...

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
